Kamiji Yusuke
Perfil thumb|250px|Kamiji Yusuke *'Nombre:' 上地雄輔 (かみじ ゆうすけ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kamiji Yusuke *'Profesión:' Actor y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'''Estatura: 178 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Familia:' Esposa y un hijo *'Sello discográfico:' Sony Music Japan *'Agencia:' Japan Music Entertainment Dramas *Karera wo Mireba Wakaru Koto (WOWOW, 2020) *Banjou no Alpha (NHK BS Premium, 2019) *Kuroshoin no Rokubei (WOWOW, 2018) *Seirei no Moribito 3 (NHK, 2017) *Tsubaki Bunguten (NHK, 2017) *Beppin-san (NHK, 2016-2017) *Yassan (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Saijo no Meii SP (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (Fuji TV, 2015) *Mother Game (TBS, 2015) *Zenryoku Rikon Sodan (NHK, 2015) *Ikitai Tasuketai (NHK, 2014) *Akujo ni Tsuite (TBS, 2012) *Dirty Mama! (NTV, 2012) *Hotaru no Hikari 2 (NTV, 2010, ep1) *Tobo Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Gyne (NTV, 2009) *Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Tsuku Otoko (Fuji TV, 2009) *Hataraku Gon! (NTV, 2009) *Kamiji Yusuke Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2009) *Tenchijin (NHK, 2009) *Scrap Teacher (NTV 2008) *Celeb to Binbo Taro (Fuji TV, 2008) *Odaiba Tantei Shuchishin Hexagon Satsujin Jiken (Fuji TV, 2008) *ROOKIES (TBS, 2008, ep1,6-8,10-11) *Egao wo Kureta Kimi e (Fuji TV, 2008) *Binbou Danshi (NTV, 2008) *Suisei Monogatari (TBS, 2007) *Hataraki Man (NTV, 2007, ep2) *Haken no Hinkaku (NTV, 2007) *Yuuki (NTV, 2006) *Jyouou (TV Tokyo, 2005) *Gekidan Engimono Lonely My Room (Fuji TV, 2005) *Astro Kyudan (TV Asahi, 2005) *Division 1 (Stage 7) (Fuji TV, 2004) *At Home Dad (Fuji TV, 2004) *Suika (NTV, 2003) *Mukodono (Fuji TV, 2003) *HOTMAN (TBS, 2003) *Lunch no Joou (Fuji TV, 2002, ep7) *Gokusen SP (NTV, 2003) *Gokusen (NTV, 2002) *Hito ni Yasashiku (Fuji TV, 2002, ep5) *Shoshimin Keen (Fuji TV, 1999) *LxIxVxE (TBS, 1999) Temas para Dramas *''Himawari'' tema para Kamiji Yusuke Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2009) Películas *Kimi no Suizo wo Tabetai (2017) *Shinjuku Swan 2 (2017) *The Mole Song: Hong Kong Capriccio (2016) *Samurai Hustle Returns (2016) *Clover (2014) *The Vancouver Asahi (2014) *Samurai Hustle (2014) *The Mole Song: Undercover Agent Reiji (2014) *Dakishimetai (2014) *Don't Lose Heart / Kujikenaide (2013) *Girls For Keeps (2012) *The Floating Castle / Nobo no Shiro (2012) *Slapstick Brothers / Manzai Gang (2011) *Crows Zero 2 (2009) *Drop (2009) *Gegege no Kitaro: Kitaro and the Millennium Curse (2008) *Crows Zero (2007) *Unfair: The Movie (2007) *Kaze no Mai (2007) *13 Devils that a Celebrity wants to Marry (2007) *Youth ☆ Metal Bat (2006) *Tiger of the Second Round - Round Nihonmatsu (2006) *Green Mind, Metal Bats / Seishun kinzoku batto (2006) *Peanut (2006) *School Day (2006) *Shiawase Nara te o Tatako u (2005) *10 Minutes Diary (2005) *Animusu Anima (2005) *GOZILLA FINAL WARS (2004) *Honoo to Koori (2004) *GACHAPON! (2004) *Sky High (2003) *Komen no Tamashii (2003) *Revolver (2002) *Totsunyuu Seyo (2002) *Platonic Sex (2001) *Go-Con! Japanese Love Culture (2000) Vídeos Musicales *RYTHEM 「ツナイデテ」(2009) *SunSet Swish 「PASSION」(2008) *day after tomorrow 「lost angel」(2004) Discografía 'Álbums' *2009.12.16 Ano.. Konnan Dekimashita Kedo. (あの・・こんなんできましたケド。) *2011.02.02 Ano.. Yume Motemasu Kedo. (あの・・夢もてますケド。) *2012.04.04 Ano.. Namida ga Arukara Ai ga Arundesukedo. (あの・・涙があるから愛があるんですケド。) *2013.04.17 Ano.. Deacchatterun Desu Kedo. (あの・・出会っちゃってるんですケド。) *2014.03.19 Ano.. Tabi no Tochu Nan Desu Kedo. (あの・・旅の途中なんですケド。) *2016.04.27 Ano.. Kokkara ga Tanoshin Desu Kedo. (あの・・こっからが楽しんですケド。) *2017.04.19 Ano.. Ima Abura Notterun Desu Kedo. (あの・・いま脂のってるんですケド。) 'Best Álbums' *2016.02.03 Yujo BEST (遊情BEST) (Collaborations Best) *2019.02.27 Yusuke BEST 2009-2019 ～Ano.. Attoyuma Dattan Desu Kedo.～ (遊助 BEST 2009-2019 ～あの・・あっとゆー間だったんですケド。～) 'Mini-Álbums' *2012.05.30 Ano.. Omatsuri Desu Kedo. (あの・・お祭りですケド。) 'Singles' *2009.03.11 Himawari (ひまわり) *2009.06.24 Tanpopo / Kaizokusen / Sono Kobushi (たんぽぽ / 海賊船 / 其の拳) *2009.11.04 Ichou (いちょう) *2010.03.10 Lion (ライオン) *2010.07.28 Mitsubachi (ミツバチ) *2010.11.10 Hito (ひと) *2011.07.20 Zenbu Suki. (全部好き) *2011.08.03 Otakebi (雄叫び) *2011.11.09 Issho Kenmei / Inadzuma Samurai (一笑懸命 / イナヅマ侍) *2012.03.07 Baby Baby *2012.10.31 VIVA! Nossa Nossa (Hooray! Ours Ours) *2013.02.27 Lemon (檸檬) *2013.08.07 Toumorokoshi / Earth Child (とうもろこし) *2013.12.04 V / Jikyuu 850yen no Santa Claus (時給850円のサンタクロース) *2014.02.19 Iru yo (いるよ) *2014.06.18 Sunshine / Mega V (メガV) *2014.11.05 Kimi / Hitotsu (きみ / ひとつ) *2015.03.25 Take me out to the ball game ~Ano.. Issho ni Mini Ikitaissu. Onegaishimasu!~ (Take me out to the ball game ～あの・・一緒に観に行きたいっス。お願いします！～) *2015.07.01 Sayonara Matana (サヨナラマタナ) *2015.12.02 Omae Shika Inee Yu turing RED RICE (from Shonan no Kaze) (お前しかいねぇ) *2016.11.16 Rin (凛) *2017.03.08 Nagare (流れ) *2017.11.15 Zassou Yori (雑草より) *2018.03.14 Minna Ganbatteru (みんな頑張ってる) *2018.10.31 Ore to Tsukiatte Kudasai. (俺と付き合ってください。) *2019.01.16 Sunadokei (砂時計) 'Digital Singles' *2013.11.13 V (TV Size) *2015.05.28 Mega V (TV Size) 'DVS's' *2010.08.11 Ano... Konnan Yarimasu Kedo. (あの・・こんなんやりますケド。) *2011.03.02 Oira no Mura Desu Kedo. (オイラの村ですケド。) *2011.12.07 Are.. Guzen Desukedo. (あれっ・・ぐうぜんですケド。) *2013.02.13 Music Video Collection ~2009-2012~ *2013.10.30 Ano.. Suteki na Jikan Tsukuritain Desu Kedo. (あの・・素敵な時間つくりたいんですケド。) *2014.12.03 Ano... Saiko no Deai wo Issho ni Tsukuritain Desu Kedo. (あの・・最高の出会いを一緒につくりたいんですケド。) *2016.03.16 Ano.. Dream Land ni Kichattandesu Kedo. (あの・・ドリームランドにきちゃったんですケド。) *2016.12.14 LIVE TOUR 2016 Yusuke Sai "Umi" ~Ano Yugujo ni Kichattandesukedo.~ (LIVE TOUR 2016 遊助祭 「海」 ～あの・・遊宮城にきちゃったんですケド。～) *2017.12.20 LIVE TOUR 2017 "Hoshi" ~Ano.. Hoshi ni Negai wo Kometan Desu Kedo.~ (LIVE TOUR 2017「星」～あの・・星に願いを込めたんですケド。～) *2018.12.19 Yusuke Sai 2018 "Wa" ~Ano... wa Nandesukedo.~ (遊助祭2018「和」～あの・・わ なんですケド。～) Colaboraciones *EE - Tea time ~Collaboration Best~ (#11 Wagamama Yuturing TEE / Kamiji Yusuke) (2015) *Dohzi-T - Runner feat. Yusuke, Mummy-D (2014) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Yokohama Senior High School. *'Aficiones:' Coleccionar figuras. *'Habilidades:' Béisbol. *Su padre fue alcalde y su madre empleo una compañía de aeropuertos. *Su abuelo paterno era propietario de una pastelería en Yokosuka. *El 22 de agosto de 2015, anunció su matrimonio con una compañera de clase local en su propio concierto y también lo anunció en su propio sitio web oficial y blog. *El 7 de enero de 2017 nació su primer hijo. Enlaces *Perfil (Japan Music) *Sitio oficial *Blog oficial (LINE) *Blog oficial (ameba) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Kamiji Yusuke1.jpg Kamiji Yusuke 2.jpg Kamiji Yusuke 3.jpg Kamiji Yusuke 4.jpg Kamiji Yusuke 5.jpg Kamiji Yusuke 6.jpg Kamiji Yusuke 7.jpg Kamiji Yusuke 8.jpg Categoría:Japan Music Entertainment Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JSolista